A las fuerzas del amor el que huye es vencedor
by Lollipop87
Summary: Es la boda de su hermana menor y Elsa tiene que ir a ella, no le importa mucho el hecho de bailar, tranquilizar a la novia o ayudarle con el vestido cuando vaya al baño, el problema es el padrino: Hans Westergard.- Helsa/Kristanna -Este fic participa del Reto "Estaciones al azar" del foro "Mundo Frozen".
Hola conejitos (si, les diré así de ahora en adelante), no tienen ni idea de cuanto me costó hacer este fic.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Frozen y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Disney, yo solo me pongo a escribir porque el Helsa no es canon :(**

* * *

 _Este fic participa del Reto "Estaciones al azar" del foro "Mundo Frozen"._

 _Estació: **Primavera**_

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones:** Helsa/Kristanna. Modern AU

* * *

 **A las fuerzas del amor el que huye es vencedor**

One Shot 3222 palabras

.

.

.

Elsa Arendelle era reservada y con el orgullo digno de una reina, pero también igual de elegante y grácil que una, siempre trataba con amabilidad a todos o casi todos, la gran excepción a la regla se llamaba Hans Westergard, un maldito Danés que estaba como quería el desgraciado. Mantuvieron una relación de dos semanas, no podía negar que el sexo era increíble, pero era un maldito mujeriego de cuarta, no tardaron en aparecer mujeres resentidas reclamándole

Caminó jalando la maleta detrás de ella, soltó un bufido, vivía en Copenhague y Anna se casaba ese fin de semana, maldijo nuevamente a su jefe por no darle tiempo para poder ir con más tiempo a ayudar a su hermana menor y ahora se encontraba batallando con su equipaje en dirección al tren que la llevaría a Hamburgo.

-Te encontré-Escuchó una voz hablándole muy cerca del oído de una manera muy tétrica, soltó un grito y saltó para ver al causante.

Un pelirrojo de ojos verdes estalló en carcajadas ante su reacción y ella frunció el ceño enseguida.

-Eres un imbécil-Gruñó molesta-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

El detuvo su risa en secó y arqueó una de sus cejas rojizas.

-Ahm-Dijo llevándose el dedo índice a su barbilla en gesto pensativo-¿Soy el padrino?

Ella no dijo nada y molesta volvió a caminar jalando su valija con furia

-Oye-Gritó él-Espera-Escuchó sus pasos entre la gente que transitaba ahí, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que la había alcanzado-Supongo que si estás aquí nuestro tren sale a la misma hora-Dijo de manera arrogantemente-Tal vez tu y yo podríamos…

-No-Dijo ella irritada aun batallando con su equipaje

-¿Qué mierda traes en tu maleta Elsa?

-¿Qué diablos te importa?-Respondió de manera infantil

Él rodó los ojos y le arrebató la carga.

-Nadie te pidió ayuda-Protestó

-Pues no quiero atrasarme-Respondió de vuelta siguiendo caminando-¿También tomaras el tren en Hamburgo?-Dijo intentando cambiar la conversación.

La rubia lo siguió cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-No

-Eres mala mintiendo-Dijo él soltando un bufido-Siempre lo has sido Elsa

-No todos podemos ser unos idiotas mentirosos igual que tú-Dijo irritada ¿por qué continuaba esa conversación?

-Sí, lo que digas Elsa-Dijo mirando al frente

La rubia no dijo más, trataría de no molestarse con aquel hombre, era el mejor amigo de Kristoff, algo sorprendente ya que no sentía que fueran compatibles en nada pero aun así parecía que su amistad era muy fuerte. Lo había conocido unos meses atrás cuando su hermana y su novio anunciaron el compromiso, era engreído y arrogante pero en cuanto cruzaron miradas sintieron un magnetismo mutuo y bueno, empezaron la efímera relación.

Para alivio de ella él no fastidió mucho durante el viaje en el tren, porque estaban sentados en lugares los suficientemente separados. Salió a comer en un restaurante de Hamburgo, en realidad el siguiente tren saldría dentro de poco, picó su carne sin mucho interés y le sorprendió un poco no ver a Hans por ahí para molestarla, al parecer era una de sus actividades favoritas cada que se encontraban, ella enfurecía como nadie lograba hacerlo y él la miraba con cierta fascinación que la hacía sentirse nerviosa.

Dejo el plato a medio comer y salió de ahí. No volvió a ver al pelirrojo.

Llegó a Oslo cuando oscurecía intento tomar un taxi, pero ninguno se detenía, escuchó un silbido demasiado fuerte y miró hacia allí, era él quien se notaba acababa de salir de la estación había detenido un taxi a la primera, seguramente sintió la mirada de ella porque levantó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes brillaron divertidos.

-Te veo luego Elsa-Dijo burlonamente.

Ella se quedó ahí boquiabierta, vio el auto desaparecer y soltó una maldición antes de sacar su teléfono y pedirle a su hermana que fuera a recogerla, aunque no quería hacer eso se estaba congelando, la primavera estaba a un par de días de llegar oficialmente pero la ciudad conservaba cierto aire gélido, que si bien ella amaba el Invierno de Noruega, no estaba de humor para poder soportarlo. Poco después pudo ver el auto de su hermana acercándose.

* * *

Anna Arendelle era una jovencita de lo más adorable, jamás podría ser igual de galante que su hermana mayor Elsa o poseer la misma diplomacia pero lo compensaba bastante con su sonrisa radiante y su gran personalidad extrovertida aventurera ¿Skateboard? ¿Paracaidismo? ¿Rapel? ¿Navegar en los rápidos? Todos ya los había probado. Y ahora venía una aventura aún más grande: Matrimonio. Kristoff era su novio desde hacía ya tres años y lo amaba con toda el alma. Todo era mejor cuando estaba con él, inclusive sus ingresos frecuentes al hospital por pequeños accidentes.

Miro por el parabrisas de su pequeño auto y vio a su hermana mayor envuelta en un abrigo azul oscuro. Se detuvo justo enfrente de ella y salió corriendo a abrazarla.

-¡Elsa!-Chilló feliz-¿Por qué no hablaste antes? Déjame adivinar, no querías molestarme ¿cierto? -La rubia desvió la mirada y supo que estaba en lo cierto-¡por favor hermana! Ya no tengo cinco años, en lugar de preocuparte tanto por mí deberías de preocuparte más por ti ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo tomando la valija con facilidad y metiéndola en la reducida cajuela-¿qué tal el viaje?-Preguntó una vez que ambas estuvieron dentro y la rubia soltó un gemido de satisfacción debido a la temperatura dentro del auto

-Bien-hizo una pequeña pausa-¿Sabías qué Hans vino hoy también?

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó mirando a su hermana aprovechando la luz roja-Pensé que llegaría unos minutos antes de la ceremonia para que todo quisiéramos estrangularlo-Agregó divertida-Supongo que Kristoff estará más que feliz de recibirlo

-¿Cómo es que esos dos pueden ser amigos?-Preguntó la rubia-Quiero decir Kristoff no es un idiota

-Ay por favor Elsa-Dijo sonriendo-No es tan malo una vez que lo conoces, es más tu deberías de saberlo ¿no?-Agregó coquetamente

-¡Eso fue un error!-se defendió la blonda-Es un idiota, por su culpa no funcionó

-Sí, pero siendo honestos tú tampoco eres la mejor en cuanto a relaciones sociales-Agregó nerviosa

-¿Disculpa?-Preguntó ligeramente irritada.

-Hum pues jaja-Miró de reojo a su hermana mayor quién la observaba inquisitivamente con sus ojos azules-¿Ya te dije acerca del decorado del jardín? ¡Quedó hermoso!

-Anna-Dijo en voz baja la rubia

-Bien-Suspiró derrotada-No eres muy sociable, no solo porque seas tímida, a veces las personas se sienten intimidadas con tu mirada ¡Esa exactamente!

Elsa desvió su mirada hacia el cristal, increíble Hans ya se había ganado a su hermana, aunque a decir verdad ¿quién no se ganaba el cariño de su hermana?

-Oye, tampoco es tan malo, él es arrogante y engreído y tu eres más fría que el iceberg que causó la muerte de DiCaprio aunque los dos cabían en la madera pero… ¿qué decía? ¡Claro! ¿Podrías intentar que no se maten, se agredan, insulte o tengan sexo salvaje el fin de semana?

La rubia volteó a ver a su querida hermanita.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Exclamó indignada

-¿Que qué dije?

-Lo del fin de semana

-¿Qué no se maten?

.-No, después

-¿Fin de semana?

-¡No! Lo otro

-¿Quién es Otto?-Dijo Anna fingiéndose confundida y tratando de callar la carcajada que le estaba por salir

-¡Agh!-Elsa levantó las manos exasperada-¡Olvídalo!

-¿Olvidar qué?

-¡Ya cállate Anna!

Esta vez la pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse en la cara de su hermana.

* * *

Kristoff Bjorgman era aquel hombre racional la mayoría de las veces, aunque también falto de tacto sin embargo a pesar de su apariencia dura era una buena persona y también algo torpe en el buen sentido, cuando conoció a su prometida todo pasó por su cabeza, menos que terminaría amándolo con todo lo que era ella virtudes y defectos. Él era el centrado de la relación, algo más que obvio, ella era un bólido en comparación, siempre nuevos sueños, nuevas metas, nuevas aventuras. A él siempre le gustaba ir más despacio, con más precaución y con un mejor plan de vida ¿Cómo era posible su relación? Ni siquiera él podía explicarlo, solo se había dado y ya. Se sentía dichoso por ello, aún con las cosas de la boda que aún ponían nerviosa a Anna, las invitaciones, comida, etcétera, pero ahora en un par de días serían marido y mujer, y esa idea lo llenaba de una alegría inmensa.

Tocaron la puerta de su departamento y abrió la puerta ahí con toda la arrogancia del mundo su mejor amigo estaba parado con una sonrisa de esas puñeteras que utilizaba para conquistar a las mujeres ingenuas.

-¿Sabes? Aun no es tarde como para que finjamos tu muerte y escapes del país bajo otro nombre.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró la puerta en su cara.

-¡Oye Bjorgman! ¡Eres un maldito idiota!-Escucho la voz amortiguada del pelirrojo

Soltó una carcajada antes de volver abrir la puerta.

-Ya principito, entra.

El pelirrojo le mostro el dedo medio antes de hacer lo dicho

-No me jodas Bjorgman-murmuró su huésped.-Primero me encuentro a Elsa y luego tú haces tus idioteces

Ahora entendía porque el de ojos verdes estaba más irritable que de costumbre

-No me digas, intentaste hablarle bonito y ella te congeló con la mirada-dijo yendo hacía su cocina y sacando un par de cervezas de la nevera

Su amigo se llevó las manos al rostro exasperado dándole la razón.

No entendía cómo era posible que su cuñada aún le guardara rencor al pelirrojo cuando era más que obvio que esos dos se morían por encerrarse en una habitación a coger como si no hubiera mañana. Hasta antes del fatal encuentro siempre había pensado que Elsa era una de esas mujeres dulces y recatadas que aún tenían las costumbres de una mujer del siglo XIII, no fue sino cuando conoció a Westergard que descubrió que la mujercita tenía su carácter y era de cuidado, también siempre pensó que su amigo era un gran fan de la vida alegre y que fuera del trabajo no se comprometía con nada serio.

Pero claro, las personas cambian, y esos dos echaban chispas cuando se les ponía en una habitación en buen o mal sentido, siempre en buen o mal sentido para desgracia de quienes le acompañasen.

Claro que también había estado presente para Hans cuando terminó su relación pasional, él era un idiota al no aclarar con ella lo que eran y ella no se quedaba atrás al mantener su orgullo de reina y no hablarle nuevamente de manera pacífica. En otros momentos su futura esposa estaría planeando algo para volverlos a reunir, porque eso sí, Anna era una gran fan del romance, pero ahora era obvio que la pecosa estaba más entretenida por hacer que su boda estuviera perfecta para el solsticio de primavera.

Tal vez si esos dos eran tan inteligentes como presumían ser podrían arreglar las cosas más adelante. Pero ahora estaba un ensayo al día siguiente.

* * *

Hans Westergard era un hombre que estaba en la mejor etapa de su vida, era joven atractivo y exitoso, y condenadamente arrogante con una actitud bastante manipuladora y una personalidad que a veces era una mierda.

Pero también estaba enamorado, el pobre infeliz estaba jodidamente enamorado, de la dama de honor, aquella rubia hermosa de piel nívea y una mirada hipnotizante, pero claro también tenía una actitud de reina y no le dirigía ni una mirada a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Estaban en el ensayo de la ceremonia y la vio entrar, tal y como habían indicado unos minutos antes, casi suspiró, la rubia tenía un vestido gris sencillo y empezó a andar con la gracia de una bailarina, involuntariamente cruzó la mirada con él y la desvió en seguida pero mostrando un ligero sonrojo, al ver esto enarcó una ceja enternecido. Pero esa sensación fue interrumpida gracias a la entrada de la novia. Anna, muy a diferencia de su hermana mayor vestía un vestido fucsia más ajustado a su cuerpo y sonreía radiantemente, venía del brazo del padrino de ambas hermanas, un hombre de gesto amable y complexión robusta, la miró unos segundos antes de regresar su mirada a la rubia.

Desde que habían salido no la había podido sacar de su cabeza, sabía que cuando la conoció no debía de habérsela tirado inmediatamente, pero era hombre después de todo y aquella rubia parecía ser una diosa invernal a la que le era imposible sucumbir, tampoco habían hablado mucho, pero pensó que como a él no le molestaba a ella tampoco, bufó. cuando le dijo que no lo quería ver otra vez pensó que con echarse un polvo con otra chica la olvidaría.

Gran error, no había nadie como Elsa, después de tenerla no pudo sustituirla.

Había pasado ya la ceremonia y todos se encontraban en la casa Arendelle para la cena de ensayo, las mismas personas que asistieron a la ceremonia se encontraban presentes, llevó la copa de champagne a sus labios y suspiró, la miró hablando con un matrimonio y cuando vio que se alejaban decidió hablar con ella, ya se estaba hartando de esa fachada fría de ella, la rubia al verlo quiso ir hacia otro lado pero cerro una de sus manos en torno a uno de sus delicados brazos.

-Tenemos que hablar-Murmuró él seriamente.

-No-Dijo ella fríamente-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, a menos que me digas alguna estupidez como "he perdido los anillos" o "no sé qué tipo de discurso usar para el brindis"-Dijo ella en un tono bajo procurando no hacer una escena.

Y hablando del discurso, la madrina de Elsa se paró en medio de la sala haciendo sonar su copa con una cuchara.

-Disculpen por favor-Dijo la mujer sonriendo-Elsa va decirnos unas palabras.

En cuanto la escucharon la pareja sonrió y él la soltó. Ella fue junto a la mujer y le dio un pequeño "gracias" que pudo leer de sus labios. Le ofrecieron a la joven una copa y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

Él salió a tomar aire sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El cielo de Oslo brillaba con una hermosa luna llena y suspiró, el enamorarse apestaba, lo cual era irónico estaba ahí porque su amigo se casaría y estaba feliz por ello, pero a la vez quería salir corriendo porque ahí estaba la mujer que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

* * *

El día esperado empezó con mucho movimiento, servicios de comida, flores y más estaban haciéndose cargo, la novia, contrariamente a su naturaleza despistada estaba supervisando que todo fuera de acuerdo a lo planeado junto con la organizadora. Elsa la miraba orgullosa, estaba ayudándole con las pocas cosas que quedaban sin resolver y acaba de llamar a la maquillista quien no debía de tardar mucho en llegar.

Anna estaba poniéndose más histérica conforme se acercaba la ceremonia, pero Elsa estaba tratando de tranquilizarla, para que no golpeara a las personas que habían a su alrededor, claro que recudió a medidas un tanto desesperadas, un poco de alcohol en el sistema de la pelinaranja y _voilá,_ la jovencita ya sonreía.

-Bien-suspiró Elsa acomodando el tocado de su hermanita una vez más-Es hora.

La aludida asistió y salió de la habitación donde la prepararon, Elsa tomó tanto su ramillete y se dio un vistazo rápido en el espejo, el vestido turquesa estaba bien acomodado al igual que la corona de flores en su cabeza. Satisfecha siguió a Anna.

Abajo sus padrinos le esperaban, Gerda tenía un pañuelo cerca de su rostro para secar las lágrimas que le salían y su padrino Kai estaba ahí estoico. Las alabó suavemente y ambas sonrieron.

La ceremonia, al igual que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en el amplio jardín de la casa, donde solían jugar cuando pequeñas, Elsa había decidido que su hermana y su cuñado vivieran ahí, ella ya estaba asentada en Dinamarca y no veía caso que la casa se quedara vacía.

Ella saldría primero, después iría la pequeña niña de las flores y finalmente su hermana mayor, en el trayecto al altar pudo sentir que de entre todos un par de ojos verdes la apreciaban con demasiada importancia, se mordió el labio inferior involuntariamente y se acomodó viendo a la pequeña niña de las flores de la familia del novio tirar pétalos antes del ingreso de la novia y entonces pudo escuchar el sonido de la bien conocida marcha nupcial, miró a Anna entrar con una sonrisa más radiante que hubiese mostrado jamás, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su hermanita. Al llegar al altar y que su padrino Kai le dijera un par de cosas al novio, vio como Kristoff miraba con adoración a Anna y deseó que alguien la mirase así. Involuntariamente miró a Hans quien también volteo hacia ella en aquel instante y le dio una sonrisa de lado que imitó tímidamente sin querer, procurando no pensar demasiado en la acción.

Llegó el momento en que la pareja dio el ansiado "sí" y la ceremonia concluyó.

El recién matrimonio Bjorgman, bajo del altar y ella suspiró mientras se sostenía del brazo del pelirrojo, pudo oler su colonia y contuvo un suspiro. ¿Y si estaba siendo demasiado orgullosa?

La carpa dejo sin habla a todos, aprovechando el equinoccio de primavera la organizadora del evento decoró con cristales y cada uno de ellos refractaba la luz, brindándole a la pista de baile una gama de luces muy especial.

Después de un emotivo brindis y una deliciosa cena, Elsa se encontraba un tanto alejada de la fiesta, con las zapatillas en mano y el vestido ondeándole gracias a un viento fresco y ligero, apreciaba las flores del lugar que aún se abrían tímidamente por el principio de la estación. Escuchó a su hermana gritarle y suspiró. De mala gana se puso su calzado otra vez y volvió a la fiesta.

-Bien-Dijo la colorada sonriente, de hecho había sonreído tanto que Elsa se preocupaba si las mejillas no le dolerían-Es hora de partir el pastel.

Por acto de magia los niños presentes dejaron de jugar y se acomodaron en sus mesas, las personas en la pista imitaron la acción y Anna blandía un cuchillo de cocina poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de los demás. Un gran pastel con glaseado blanco apareció y el recién matrimonio procedió a cortarlo, sin dudarlo Anna estampó el pedazo en la cara de Kristoff y él hizo lo mismo, con una carcajada por parte de todos la imagen fue capturada por el fotógrafo. La n9ovia giró donde la dama de honor y el padrino y sin advertencia alguna también lanzó un trozo hacia ellos, causando una risa aún más fuerte entre los invitados, pero dejando a la pareja totalmente estupefacta, la rubia parpadeó y miró a su hermana indignada, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros, no dijo nada más, era su día especial después de todo, volteó hacia Hans quién ya había tomado una servilleta comenzando a limpiarse y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla ante lo ridículo que se veía con el glaseado en su cabello rojizo- Dándose cuenta de su inspección Hans arqueó una ceja mientras le mostraba una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Te gusta cómo me veo?-Preguntó burlonamente.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Te ves mejor de lo usual.

-¿Ah sí?-Preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella.-Déjame decirte que tampoco te va nada mal a ti.-Dijo pasando su dedo índice por su mejilla y saboreando la crema dulce con una mirada lasciva que hizo que se estremeciera.-Entonces ¿podemos hablar?

Ella pareció pensarlo con un ligero sonrojo.

-Podemos ir a otra parte, pero no te aseguro que hablemos

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hi!**

Ay conejitos, no tienen ni idea de cuanto trabajo me costó hacer este fic (de hecho no me convence mucho), pero ya esta. Una aportación más al Helsa con tintes de Kristanna. La historia cambio mucho con respecto a la idea original y no podía escribir un final que me gustara :'v (inclusive el título es un refrán porque no se me ocurrió nada)

Fue muy genial y gracioso a la vez, descubrir que las personas prefieren viajar en tren que en avión de Copenhague a Oslo o en ferri, y bueno no sé si lo sepan muchos porque ya lo quitaron de la wikia de Disney pero Hans es Danés (hasta donde supe), por eso se me ocurrió hacerlo desde ahí. Iba a tocar más cosas como el brindis y el baile, pero cuando lo intenté no me gusto en absoluto (de hecho lo del pastel salio sin pensar).

En otras cosas, la portada esta en mi página de facebook, para que aprecien el horror que hice con mis acuarelas XD.

Estoy segura que me faltó de decir algo, pero no se qué ._.

 **Bye! bye!**


End file.
